Losing:
by guardianranger
Summary: Where Ashley gives birth to her daughter-Lia Hope. Find out what happens in this next 3rd sequel.
1. Chapter 1

New Life Is Born:Part II

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW WHO IS IN THIS STORY!

ELEMENT FORCE RANGERS:

WATER-SILVER-DESTINY JAMES

LIGHTENING-PURPLE-ANDREW CORBRETT

THUNDER-YELLOW-JOSEPH SCOTT

ICE-BLUE-RAIN BRADLEY

RAIN-BLACK-

SNOW-WHITE-COURTNEY BRADLEY

WIND-GREY-VICTORIA TRUEMAN

EARTH-GREEN-AMY RUSSELL

ALLIES:

GREEN-JONATHAN MYERS

YELLOW-KATHY COLLINS

WHITE-ASIA RHODES

PINK-KYLE DESANTOES-ANOTHER MALE RANGER TO BE PINK

PURPLE-MATTHEW TAYLOR

RED-ROXANNE CRANSTON

ORANGE-SONJA HART

KO-35 RANGERS:

MELINDA FLANIGAN-AQUA-13

MALLORY WOODS-CARSON-AGE 12-PURPLE

JIMMY BRUSHMAN-AGE 16-YELLOW

ANTHONY CORBRETT-AGE 16-BLUE

DAISY RICHMOND-GREEN-AGE 12

THESE ARE THE KIDS WHO ARE RANGERS SO FAR IN THIS STORY.

THANKS!

Cara was informing most of the former rangers and kids in what was going to happen of course.

Ashley and Andros were shocked at the news of the sex of their unborn child. Which turns out to be a girl.

Melinda stands up quickly from the couch.

"So. You aren't going to die then?"asked Melinda wondering of course.

Cara not quite sure what to tell Melinda at the moment.

"Uh. I wouldn't know"answered Cara

"Wait. A minute how wouldn't you know?"demanded Victoria angrily

"I really don't want to tell you"answered Cara smiling a little.

"So. Your going to die or not?"asked Will earning a smack from Joseph and Andrew of course.

Cara turns toward Melinda in the face.

"Georgia. Wanted me to tell you she's been watching over you. Since she died"answered Cara heading upstairs to get some sleep.

Melinda of course was speechless.

"Wait. Who in the world is Georgia?"asked Connor wondering.

"Georgia was my mother. She was an elder like Denise and Jacob were"answered Melinda who leaves the living room. To be alone for awhile, in taking all of the information that Cara gave her of course.


	2. Chapter 2

To Live For:Part I

Cara was in her bedroom, somewhere in the mansion. There was something she didn't tell anyone, what would happen to her. When Ashley gives birth to her daughter.

Cara fell asleep, not knowing what would happen in the next few days. She was still weak from waking up from her coma a few weeks ago.

"I have to be strong, for everyone now"said Cara slipping into another coma now.

In order for Cara to save Ashley and her unborn child. Cara has to fall asleep in a deep-coma like sleep.

Downstairs in the living room, Ashley was getting some painful cramps.

Melinda was somewhere else in the mansion, mediating on the information she was given.

Mallory and the others came back, loaded with shopping bags of course.

"I got something for Cara". said Mallory getting something from one of the bags on the floor in the living room area.

"Where is Cara?"asked Ronny wondering.

"Upstairs"answered Destiny who was eating an turkey sandwich.

"Thanks. Destiny"answered Mallory going upstair to find Cara.

Ashley screams, in which makes everyone froze in what they were doing at the moment.

"OUCH"Yelled Ashley screaming.

"Ashley. Are you ok?"asked Vida wondering.

Ashley glares at the female rangers in the face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?. MY WATER JUST BROKE"Yelled Ashley telling everyone in the living room area.

When Ashley informed everyone that her water broke.

"Come On. Let's get you downstairs in the medical bay area"answered Destiny who had discovered there was a medical unit area downstairs in the mansion.

"OUCH"Yelled Ashley screaming again.

Andros carrying his wife downstairs to the medical bay area in the basement.

"I never knew there was a medical unit downstairs in the basement"exclaimed Carlos

"That's because. Justin and I recently discovered it two days ago"answered Destiny about to head back towards the kitchen to get something to eat. When Mallory came bolting into the living room, yelling something out.

"SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH CARA"Yelled Mallory bolting into the living room area.

Melinda who had came back in the mansion. Saw Andros carrying Ashley downstairs to the basement. Overheard in what Mallory was saying.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH CARA"Yelled Melinda who raced upstairs toward one of the bedrooms. In where Cara was deep in a coma-like sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

New Life IS Born:Part III

While Ashley was giving birth downstairs in the medical apartment in the basement. Andros being with her at the time, so were her friends.

Melinda had bolted upstairs, when Mallory said something was wrong with Cara. Which wasn't good news at all.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMETHING IS WRONG?. WITH CARA"Bellowed Kyle worried.

"It's like she was sleeping, but didn't answer me"said Mallory who was worried of course.

"But. Why would Cara be sleeping at the time like this?"asked Will.

"Will Aston. You must remember Cara just woke up a couple hours ago when she collasped a couple weeks ago"said Justin pointing it out to the black operation overdrive ranger.

"Yeah. But wouldn't Cara want to be in the basement, with one of her guardians?"asked Max wondering, which earned him a glare from the former B-Squad Rangers.

"Cara. Was still looked a little pale"said Amy who was sitting on her father's lap-meaning Nick- the red mystic force ranger.

That's when almost everyone heard Melinda, upstairs screaming very loud.

"NO"Yelled Melinda all the way upstairs.

Mallory, Destiny, Daisy, Anthony and Andrew raced up the stairs.

So did some of the others-meaning parents, racing after their kids

What they found in Cara's bedroom, wasn't good.

Melinda was standing there staring at the situation, meaning form on the bed.

Ziggy, Dillion, Mack, Ryan, Sky, Nick and Bridge raced upstairs in time to see Melinda just dropped to the ground.

"Melinda. What's wrong?"asked Dillion wondering.

Melinda angrily peered at them, in the face

"SHE PROMISE, NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO HER"Yelled Melinda trying not to cry.

Ryan goes over to Melinda, he felt that she needed someone to hold on to.

But. Jimmy and Anthony beat him to it.

"Melinda. We don't even know if anything's wrong with Cara in the first place"said Daisy pointing it out.

Destiny goes over to the bed, places her hand on Cara's forehead.

Cara at the moment, was trying very hard to not to have Ashley die in child labor.

Destiny said something to everyone else in the bedroom.

"WE NEED TO GET CARA. DOWNSTAIRS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE"Yelled Destiny

Mack gently picks up Cara's form, which was laying down on the bed.

In the basement, Ashley was pushing very hard, trying to get their daughter out of her body.

Andros was sitting beside Ashley in one of the beds in the basement.

Andros, Zhane, Karone, Cassie, Carlos and T:J plus some of the others, peered up when Mack came racing passed their room, to another room. With a body in his arms.

By the look on the others faces, when they came after Mack of course. Wasn't good news at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Choice To Make:Part I

Andros, Cassie, T:J, Carlos, Zhane and some of the others, peered up when they Mack come racing passed their room. Where Ashley was giving birth to her daughter. Karone was busy helping, Ashley to remain calm down.

By the look on kids faces, it wasn't good news. Seeing that they saw Mack carrying a body a couple downs from their room.

"I wondered what's wrong?".asked T:J wondering.

"I wondered who Mack, was carrying?"said Carlos also wondering.

A couple doors down, Mack gently place Cara on the bed. Destiny, hooking up the instruments to Cara's body.

Melinda was standing there, between Anthony and Andrew who peered at Cara's form on the bed.

"Why. How could this happen now?"answered Joseph who was in shocked of the situation.

"Cara. Did inform us she was going to make sure, Ashley was going to live during the birth of her child"said Jimmy pointing it out.

Melinda glares at Jimmy in the face.

"By. Dying you mean?"asked Jonathan Myers saying out loud.

"Someone is going have to tell Karone, Zhane and Andros about Cara"said Rain pointing it out.

"Well. It's not going to me"said Melinda backing up away from the doorway of the room.

Justin speaks up

"I shall go and inform Andros, Zhane and Karone"said Justin leaving the room and walking towards where, Ashley just gave birth to her daughter.

"Ashley. What are you going to name your daughter?"asked Rose who also was helping.

Andros and Ashley both looked at each other in the face

"Lia Hope"answered Ashley peering at her daughter who was laying on her chest.

Justin appears at the doorway, peering at the baby on Ashley's chest.

Before Justin could say anything else. Everyone heard a yell being heard a couple doors down.

"NO. DO SOMETHING"Yelled Melinda

"Melinda. There's nothing we can do"said Sydney

"QUICK. SHE'S LOSING HEARTBEAT"Yelled Joseph

Astro Rangers peered at each other in the face.

"Uh. Justin what's going on?"asked Zhane wondering.

Justin wasn't quite sure what to say to his friends.

"I have some bad news. When Ashley was giving birth to your child". "Mallory ended finding Cara in a coma upstairs"answered Justin

When Justin told the news at once.

Before any of the astro rangers could move.

Tommy and Jason came into the room.

"Andros. Zhane and Karone. Sorry but we just lost"said Jason

Not quite what to tell Andros, Zhane and Karone about Cara.

"Sorry. But Cara, almost died"said Tommy telling them.

Ashley could do the only thing. She get's up from the bed she was in.

"Ashley. You just had a baby"exclaimed Cassie

Ashley glares at her friend and teammate in the face.

"She didn't have to save my life"answered Ashley angrily. She knew how much Cara ment to Andros, Karone and Zhane.

Ashley walks toward the room, where Cara body is now at.

Andros follows his wife, who is holding his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Choice To Make:Part II

Ashley did the only thing she could do. Got up from the bed, that she gave birth in.

"Ashley. Where are you going? You just gave birth, should be resting"said Cassie.

Ashley turns toward the others.

"She didn't have to save me"answered Ashley angrily. She knew how much Cara ment to Andros, Karone and Zhane. Leaves the room she was in, down the hall towards Cara's room.

Andros follows his wife, who was holding their daughter in her arms.

The others shortly followed them to Cara's room.

In Cara's room, again.

Everything wasn't going that well at all.

Melinda angrily turns toward the astro rangers who came walking into Cara's room at the moment. Melinda had to be held down by Andrew, Anthony and Jimmy of course. Because of her angrily mood, the boys didn't want anyone to get hurt at the moment.

"NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPEN. IF YOU HAVEN'T LET HER GO IN THE FIRST PLACE".Yelled Melinda Angrily.

Being held down by Andrew, Anthony and Jimmy at the same time.

"LET ME GO"Yelled Melinda trying to break free from the boys.

"How about not"said Jimmy not wanting Melinda to get hurt.

Ryan gently sits Melinda in his arms. By saying something to the boys.

"Here. Let me hold her"said Ryan Mitchell of the lightspeed rescue ranger.

"Ok"said Anthony nods his head

Melinda shakes in Ryan's arms.

"She promised, that nothing would happen to her"said Melinda shaking again.

"Cara never said that"said Rain pointing it out.

Melinda glares at the others kids in the face.

"Cara promise me, when she was taken away from her home"demanded Melinda angrily. Standing up from Ryan's lap.

Ryan still had his hands on Melinda's shoulders. Trying to get her to calm down a little bit.

Destiny was being quite at the moment, she was trying to think. But couldnt' do that with at least almost everyone in the room.

Destiny stands up.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP. I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH EVERYONE TALKING IN THE ROOM". "EVERYONE OUT"Yelled Destiny standing up, pointing to the doorway.

That situation didn't do so well at all.

"Hey. We want to stay here also"demanded Kyle

"WELL YOU CAN'T"Demanded Andrew standing up for his leader of command of his team.

"Guys. Maybe we should leave. Destiny might have something on her mind"said Asia.

Melinda who was back at sitting on Ryan's lap said something

"I'M NOT LEAVING"Answered Melinda

Destiny glares at Melinda in the face.

"THEN IF YOUR STAYING. DON'T SAY ANYTHING"Answered Destiny angrily. Gently sits on the bed where Cara's form is at the moment.

"Destiny. I don't think that's a good idea"said Ashley pointing it out.

Karone was now holding onto her niece, Lia Hope in her arms.

Destiny ignores Ashley words at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

New Life IS Born:Part IV

Destiny goes to sit on the bed, that Cara's form was laying on.

"Destiny. I'm not sure that's a great idea"said Ashley pointing it out.

Destiny ignores Ashley's words out loud.

Mediating her mind on Cara's form at the moment. Which was breathing slowly-due to the instruments hook on her body.

Melinda refused to leave the room, still sitting in Ryan's lap of course. Ashley and the rest of the astro rangers stayed, well except Carlos and T:J they thought that their friends needed some time alone with Cara at the moment.

Justin ended up staying also, he felt that Cara was a little sister to him.

Everyone else was waiting upstairs in one of the secret headquarters. Waiting on the news on Cara at the moment.

Destiny now was in Cara's mind trying to talk to her of course.

Cara thoughts could be heard thoughout her unconscience state. Where the upper beings could see everything in what was going on. Including Cara's dead parents-they weren't too happy in what had taken place.

Jacob was the most angry elder ever.

"NO. I can't believe my daughter did that"Yelled Jacob

Denise was a little scare in what happen of course.

"Don't you mean our daughter?"asked Denise facing toward Jacob in the face.

Jacob turns toward his wife and the other deceased elders-only some of them knew what Cara was going to do.

"Jacob. Shut up"answered Phoebe one of the older elders-glaring at him in the face.

In Cara's mind, she could sense Destiny voice calling to her.

"Cara. Please come back into the light"said Destiny

Cara not quite sure what to say at first.

"Destiny. Tell everyone I shall reborn into the life of another being". "I'm so sorry for letting everyone down". Answered Cara crying.

"Cara. I can't lose someone else again"said Destiny crying in her mind

Cara ghostly form appears in front of Destiny's ghostly form.

"Destiny. You won't lose me"." My mind, body, fire element and spirit shall rest in the new life"answered Cara slowly disappearing.

"Wait. What do you mean new life?"asked Destiny wondering

"I was only the holder of the fire element, until another was born"answered Cara

Destiny is thinking a moment. Then she knew the answer at once.

"You mean Andros and Ashley's daughter? Lia Hope"said Destiny.

"Yes. My time is up"answered Cara disappearing into thin air.

That's when Destiny snapped out of her mediation spell at the moment.

That exactly moment, the machines started going off in the room.

Melinda trying to get to Cara's form on the bed.

Ryan ended carrying Melinda out of the room, and upstairs toward the upper part of the mansion.

Destiny turns towards everyone else in the room-meaning Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Andros and Justin. Since Cassie took Lia Hope out of the room.

"I'M SORRY"Cried Destiny racing out of the room, bolting passed everyone else in the living room area and kitchen.

Everyone else who was in the upper part of the house, jumped up.

"Destiny. What happen?"asked Matthew wondering.

Destiny ignores, everyone and bolts upstairs toward her bedroom area.

RJ jumps up, from where he sitting on the couch in the living room. Follows Destiny up the stairs.

Everyone else was wondering what just happen of course.

30 minutes later, the rest of them come up from the basement area.

The sad and angry look on their friends faces, it wasn't good news.

"UH. Oh"said Jason

"Don't tell me. That Cara didn't make it?"asked Jack wondering.

Andros didn't actually want to tell the others about Cara death. He just walked upstairs to Cara's bedroom.

His friends and the others watched him head upstairs.

"I'M SORRY GUYS. BUT CARA DIED"Answered Justin heading to the patio in the back-yard of course.

Chaos, Happen at the moment

"What do you mean to tell us that Cara's is dead?"demanded Melinda who was shouting all right.

"Her heart stop"said Karone who was leaning into Zhane's arms, surrounding her form.

"Uh. I've a question"said Sydney wondering

"What's your question?"asked Jack wondering

"Uh. If Cara's dead. Who beholds the fire element?"asked Sydney wondering

Everyone peers at each other in the face.

Andros wasn't the only one in Cara's bedroom. That's where he found RJ holding his sister-Destiny in his arms.

Destiny sits up slowly, from her brother's arm. She tells Andros everything that Cara had inform her of course.

Andros was taken back a little. That Ashley's and his daughter-Lia Hope was now the new holder of the fire element. That Cara's spirit lays in Lia Hope's form.

"We can answer that"answered Destiny and Andros at once. Destiny was leaning against her brother-RJ for support of course.

Everyone peers at them in the face.

"Destiny. Has inform me that Ashley's and my child is the new holder for the fire element". Spoke Andros.

Mouths were wide open.

Melinda did the only thing she she could think of. She raced out of Ryan's arms, and toward Lia Hope form, and takes the baby out of Cassie arms. Just holding onto her of course.

Mouths were wide open of course.


	7. Chapter 7

New Member:Part I

Summary: Just to inform all of you who read this. Lia Hope-daughter to Andros and Ashley beholds the fire element. In which Cara was only the holder until another took her place. Incase you don't know, Cara isn't really dead in this story. Her spirit and memories will always be in her new body at the moment.

Mouths were wide open. When Andros had inform them, in what Destiny had told him upstairs 15 minutes ago.

Melinda was now sitting on the couch, holding onto Lia Hope. Not letting anyone near her of course.

Ashley was taken by the surprised of the news.

"Uh. Destiny did Cara say anything else? Before she died" Rain who was sitting between her parents on the floor of the living room area.

Destiny who was sitting next to RJ on the pushy chair in the living room. Lily, Casey and Asia were near them of course.

"Said she was sorry for leaving everyone so soon"said Destiny peering at those in the living room.

"Whose going to be leader for the element team? Since Cara sort of was acting leader"said Kimberly wondering.

Element Rangers Kids peered at each other in the face.

"We haven't really decided on that at the moment"said Joseph who was upset that Cara was dead.

"So if Lia Hope beholds the fire element. What's going to happen to Cara's body?"asked Will the black operation overdrive was wondering.

"You guys don't know. Cara's body disappeared when she died in the basement"said Zhane who was sad.

Justin shortly came back into the room. Followed by Rocky since he was like a father figure to Justin.

"I saw the fire element appeared into Lia Hope's body"answered Justin

Destiny speaks up also

"Cara also said she will always be watching over us"answered Destiny

"How is she going to do that?"asked Max wondering

Destiny wasn't quite sure what to say to them of course.

Lia Hope who was in Melinda's arms, started to change a little.

"What's going on with Lia?"asked Rose wondering

Everyone peers over to Lia who was still in Melinda's arms on the couch.

Lia body started to change into a 1 year old child.

Mouths were wide open of course. Lia open her eyes, staring at those in the room. Meaning it was really Cara spirit inside this new body.

Cara-Or I should say Lia did the only thing she could think of.

By SCREAMING! Very loud

"ANDROS"Yelled Lia-really Cara spirit inside the new body

Mouths were wide open again.

"But. How?"said T:J wondering

"That's something we would like to know too"said Dillion shocked of course.

Everyone peers over to Destiny who get's up from where she is sitting with the jungle fury rangers on the couch.

"Destiny. Where are you going?"asked Will wondering

Earning a smack against the head.

"Justin. I believe I might need your help on something in the basement"said Destiny leaving the living room area.

Justin follows Destiny downstairs, leaving everyone confused.

"Ok. Destiny knows something about Lia"said Jack pointing it out to everyone in the room.

Jack earning a glare from his fellow B-Squad Team mates in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

Information:Part I

While Justin and Destiny were downstairs in the basement area. Almost everyone else was glaring over to Lia who was now in Andros arms.

Lia glaring at almost everyone in the living room. Wasn't quite sure who these strangers were at first. By the colors and morpher, she knew they had to be good people.

Lia was still sitting in Andros lap on the chair he was sitting on. With Ashley sitting next to him on the arm rest.

"Lia. How do you know Andros name?"asked Carlos wondering.

"Yeah. You were just born this morning"exclaimed Dustin pointing it out.

Lia not sure what to inform them. She looks up to Andros who had his arms around her form.

Andros, Karone and Zhane could feel something coming from Lia form. They could also feel some kind of connection from Lia's mind to theres.

Andros whispers something in Lia mind. That no one else knew, beside Karone and Zhane of course.

"Cara. I know that you safe in your new form". "It's ok you can trust the other rangers"whisper Andros into Lia mind.

Lia turns towards Andros in the face.

"How did you know? That I wasn't going to make it"said Lia speaking into Andros mind.

"You helped Ashley give birth to my neice. Besides we would have find a way to change it"said Zhane.

"Change what?"asked Lia wondering.

"That you didn't have to die in Ashley's place"said Karone.

"Hello. What's going on?"asked Victoria wondering.

Before anyone could say anything. Justin and Destiny came racing into the room. With a instrument in Destiny's hands.

Destiny walks toward Lia sitting in Andros lap.

"Wait. Destiny what are you going to do with that?"asked Ashley wondering

Justin spoke up

"It's ok. It's not going to hurt Lia". "Destiny just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with Cara"said Justin

Rangers were confused

"Uh. Hello, Cara is dead"said Kyle

"Uh. No I'm not"answered Lia who was standing in front of Andros legs.

Rangers were speechless of course.

"But. How you took Ashley's place"exclaimed Cassie who was shocked.

Melinda staring at Lia 1 year old form.

"That is something, I didn't actually tell you stupid rangers everything"answered Lia not trusting every one in the living room.

Jack, Connor, Will and Max stood up angrily

"Hey"shouted Max

"Who are you calling stupid?"demanded Connor

Earning a smack against the head by Tommy, Kira and Ethan.

"Georgia, Said if I tried hard enough I could change my destiny. In helping others"answered Lia leaning against Andros legs.

"By changing your destiny. You died"exclaimed Lily

"Yes. I did die. But my spirit is now living in a new body"answered Lia.

"So what are we supposed to call you then? Lia or Cara"said Daisy

"Call me the name my new parents named me. I shall still have the other 9 guardians as dads through"answered Lia sitting back down on Andros lap.

Destiny peers up, with the instrument in her hands

"Lia is telling the truth. This instrument points out that she has the fire element and the memories of Cara"answered Destiny putting the instrument in her pocket.

Lia is thinking a moment.

"Sorry if I let everyone down and worried about the old me"cried Lia bolting out the living room and outside.

Andros, Zhane, Ashley, Karone, Justin,Courtney, Andrew, Ryan-to keep Melinda from doing anything stupid, Jimmy, Anthony and Daisy racing after her.

They found Lia just in time, as she was about to disappear into a flash of lights.

"Wait. Lia where are you going?"asked Jimmy worried.

Lia turns toward the rangers and her friends in the face.

"TO FINISH SOME BUSINESS WITH MY PARENTS"Yelled Lia disappearing into the flash of lights.

Melinda steps right into the light, on purpose.

She didn't want to lose Cara-I mean Lia again.

"NO"Shouted Melinda disappearing with Lia of course.


	9. Chapter 9

Memories Not Forgotten:Part I

Andros falls to the ground. He doesn't want to lose his daughter again. Especially when she is so young and in a new form.

Ashley gently lays her hand on her husbands shoulders

"When Lia said she had some business with her parents. Was she talking about you two?"asked Daisy wondering. Not knowing all of the details about Cara-deceased parents.

"I should of stop Melinda"said Ryan who had gotten to know Melinda for a short period.

The 9 guardians came bolting out of the mansion.

"So. Did you fine Lia?"asked Rose wondering

By the look on their friends faces it wasn't good news at all.

"We aren't sure where Melinda and Lia disappeared to"answered Daisy telling them of course.

Andros was still on the ground, shaking of course. With his family surrounding him.

Anthony and Andrew peered at each other in the face.

They whisper something in Destiny ears, who was with the others kids-meaning the element ranger team.

Destiny nods her head. Turns toward her family members-meaning the jungle fury ranger team.

"SORRY. But Andrew, Anthony and I have something we have to get done"answered Destiny about to leave the others behind.

"Hold it. You three where are you going?"asked Leo worried about his son and nephew.

"We think that Lia is going back to her home planet"answered Andrew telling those on the driveway.

At the mention of Lia-Home planet being said out loud.

Karone, Ashley, Zhane and Andros stood up quickly.

"Let's go"answered Ashley at once.

"NO. Ashley you should stay here"answered Max telling Ashley of course.

"No. Lia is my daughter"demanded Ashley.

Following the others to their cars.

"How are we getting there?"asked Ziggy wondering

"Megaship"answered Zhane and Andros at once.

"Or we could just have Jasmine teleport us to Eltar"answered Andrew telling them.

Rangers glared at Andrew in the face.

"Who is Jasmine?"asked Sydney wondering.

Andrew not sure what to tell the adults about Jasmine. So Jimmy and Anthony told them.

"Cara pet cat. Jasmine has the abilites to do many things"answered Jimmy meeting Jasmine.


	10. Chapter 10

Memories Not Forgotten:Part II

Rangers were shocked at the news when they were told about Jasmine.

"Why. Didn't Cara ever mention she owned a cat?"said Cassie wondering.

"That is something. We wouldn't know"answered Daisy not knowing about Cara's background. Since she was new to the KO-35 ranger team.

"There are some things, we still don't know about Cara's old life"answered Jimmy worried about Melinda at the moment.

Ryan ended up going with the astro rangers. Since he was worried about Melinda. He's been thinking of adopting Melinda as his daughter. Knowing that both of her parents were dead.

Andros was worried about Lia at the moment. Ashley ended up going also.

"But. Why would Lia go back to Eltar? Her parents are dead"exclaimed Blake.

"Lia mention she had some unfinish business with her parents"answered Destiny who was mediating. Not opening her eyes at the rangers.

Few minutes later, they had arrived on Eltar. The other following Andros, Zhane and Karone. Since they were the ones who saw Cara talking with her parents first.

"Why. Would Lia come back here? I mean she has no knowledge about Cara's deceased parents"said Will who ended up coming with the rest of the operation overdrive rangers.

"That's where your wrong. Black operation overdrive ranger"said Courtney glaring at Will in the face.

"Lia has all of Cara's memories inside her new form"spoked Karone worried about the safety of her niece.

Few moments, they arrived at the home of Cara's deceased parents home.

That's where they found Melinda, looking scared.

Melinda hears racing footsteps.

"Melinda. Where's Lia?"asked Ashley wondering

Melinda points over the gravestones and the house.

The mansion that was standing up before. Was now going up in flames.

They heard angry voices being said

"NO"Shouted Jacob whose ghostly form was standing near his gravestone. He was glaring at Lia in the face. Denise who was standing away from him was crying into Georgia and another person standing there with them. Was actually Melinda father-Kerrick who had his arms around his daughter's shoulders. Who was only 23 when he died, leaving his daughter behind with Denise and Jacob. Since his wife Geogria died at the age of 26 years old.

Andros, Karone, Ashley and Zhane raced forward toward the ghostly forms. Andros puts his arms around Lia's shoulders. He glares at Cara's deceased parents ghostly forms standing there of course.

"I'm not letting you take my daughter away from me again"Yelled Ashley.

Jacob saids something out loud.

"SHE WAS NEVER YOUR CHILD TO BEGIN WITH. YELLOW ASTRO RANGER. SHE WAS A BRAT TO BEGIN WITH"Answered Jacob.

Kerrick glares at Jacob in the face.

"IF I HAD KNOWN THE WAY YOU HAD TREATED CARA. I WOULD HAD NEVER LET MELINDA STAY WITH YOU"Answered Kerrick angrily. Arms still wrapped around his daughter's shoulders. Melinda could feel her father's spirit surrounding her form, by protecting her.

Suddenly, Andros and the others were blasted away from Lia's form. Don't worry they aren't hurt. They peered up when they saw Lia in her ranger form now.

"FIRE ELEMENT CRYSTAL"Yelled Lia her body glowing with bright flashes surrounding her.

Jacob screams

"NO"Shouted Jacob watching his Lia form, burning the house down.

The house that stood in front of everyone, was now in flames, with Lia still glowing bright red lights surrounding her form.

She wasn't the only one, through to transform in front of the rangers.

Destiny, Melinda, Asia-with her animal spirit of course, Andrew, Jimmy and Anthony transforming into their ranger forms.

Most of the rangers who came with Andros, Karone, Zhane and Ashley to fine Lia. Stood back in shocked of course, by some of their kids transforming right in front of them.

RJ stared at his sister, that he hasn't seen for awhile. Lily and Casey stared at their daughter-Asia animal surrounding her form. As for the other parents, their mouths were wide open of course.


	11. Chapter 11

Lia:Part I

Most of the rangers who came with their friends. Stood up and back a bit looking shocked. So as some of the jungle fury rangers, peering at Destiny and Asia different forms in front of them.

RJ and Casey faces were speechless of course.

"Wait. What's going on?"asked Blake shocked of course. Also feared for the safety of his neice, Courtney.

The astro rangers were more shocked, in what was happening to the kids.

They could hear Jacob yelling out loud.

"NO"Yelled Jacob yelling at Cara new form-Lia standing in her ranger form. Which is different now, she was wearing a silver uniform with the fire element appearing across her chest and forehead.

The rest of the team, where similar to Lia uniform also. What the rangers didn't know, in the new form she was in now. Lia could bring back the dead.

Destiny felt something was going to happen to Lia form. She suddenly raced toward Lia form, standing there in front of the ghostly forms.

"SOMEBODY STOP. LIA FROM BRINGING BACK THE DEAD"Yelled Destiny in her black uniform with the water element on her forehead and chest.

Everyone heard in what Destiny was telling them of course.

"What are you talking about? Bring the dead back"exclaimed Ronny.

"I'm not sure. Just that Lia or Cara who ever is in that form. Is going to bring back the former astro rangers back"exclaimed Vida out loud.

Everyone peers at the pink mystic force ranger in the face.

"How would you know this?"said Casey who was watching in his daughter, different ranger form.

"We mystic force rangers have a special magical book. At our secret headquarters, and sorts of tells us"." That some new form of life with the power can bring anyone back from the dead"answered Chip saying it out loud.

"Why. Didn't you tell us this before?"demanded Leo a little angry at the mystic force rangers.

"Our mentor didn't think it would be wise to tell you others. Incase if the information got into wrong hands"explain Madison glaring at the others in the face.

Melinda stood up in shocked of course. She was her in ranger form, could feel her father's arms disappearing around her shoulders.

Only Karone, Zhane and Andros could hear Melinda yelling inside her mind.

"NO. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE KERRICK AWAY FROM ME"Cried Melinda in her mind.

Justin points to the rangers out loud.

"LOOK"Answered Justin pointing to some forms that weren't ghostly anymore.

Most of the rangers=meaning parents peered up, when they saw two figures stepping out of the mist.

Melinda saw the form of her father-Kerrick who was trying not to beat the crap out of Jacob who was standing there, looking very scared.

Melinda raced toward Kerrick, who pick her up in his arms and just held on to her. Moved away from Jacob who was now staring at his daughter's different form now.

Ryan was a little confused. He had no idea, who the young man could be with Melinda.

"Uh. Who is that with Melinda?"said Ryan wondering

Kerrick and Melinda who overheard the question, Walked over to the other rangers still standing there in shocked.

Melinda now was standing in front of her father-Kerrick who had his hands on his daughter's shoulders. If Kerrick wasn't killed along with his fellow astro rangers, he would be at least the age of 30. But! He is back to when, was killed at the age of 23 years old.

"Ryan Mitchell. Meet Kerrick Flanigan, the first blue astro ranger, and Melinda birth father"said Andrew pointing it out. Only reason Andrew would know something like this, would be studying all about the rangers team, including the first astro ranger team.

They heard a shout being heard, or I should mean a scream

"LIA. LOOK OUT"Yelled Courtney, Asia and Amy who were going to help Lia out with her father.

Andros and the other guardians raced toward Lia ranger form, in front of Jacob-who was pretending to look scared. He was glad, that he was brought back to life. So he could kill his daughter's new body right in front of the rangers.

What he didn't know, was that his daughter's new form was powerful. Also seeing the guardians surrounding Lia form, so he couldn't get to her.

"NO. YOU AREN'T TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME"Yelled Jacob trying to get to Lia, who was surrounded by the other guardians.

"WELL. YOU AREN'T GOING TO TAKE AWAY LIA FROM US EITHER"Shouted Dillion who was getting ready to punch the elder in the face.

"WELL. NO MATTER WHAT YOU FORMER RANGERS DO. YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM KILLING MY DAUGHTER"Yelled Jacob.

Suddenly, everyone was blasted away from Lia's form at the moment. They peered up, when they saw Lia form glowing with bright lights.

They heard Lia saying saying something to Jacob.

"YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER TO BEGIN WITH. EVEN IF I WAS THE CHOSEN ONE. IN WHICH YOU KEPT FROM ME ALL THESE YEARS"."WELL. THAT IS ONE MISTAKE YOU MADE WHEN YOU MURDERED MY MOTHER, IN WHICH WASN'T LEGAL"Yelled Lia angrily.

Everyone who was standing there, their mouths were wide open with shocked.

"Wait. The marriage wasn't legal?"exclaimed Ziggy.

" Your mother was murdered"exclaimed Bridge

"YES. THERE IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD ALSO KNOW RANGERS. MELINDA AND I ARE SISTERS, WE WERE SEPARTED. KERRICK DIDN'T KNOW THAT HIS EX-GIRLFRIEND, WAS PREGNANT WITH ME AT THE TIME. THEN, SHORTLY HE FOUND OUT THAT HIS EX-GIRLFRIEND WAS KILLED. THEN HE WAS MARRIED TO GEORGIA, THEN 1 YEAR LATER THEY HAD MELINDA"Answered Lia angrily telling everyone the bad news.

Kerrick stood there in shocked. As so were the other astro rangers, who were speechless.

"MY MOTHER NAME WAS DOREEN, COUSINS WITH DENISE. SHE PLACED ME, CARA WITH DENISE AND JACOB UNTIL THEIR DEATH. THEN WHEN THE FORMER ASTRO RANGERS ON THE FIRST TEAM WERE KILLED, ALL EXCEPT KARONE, ZHANE AND ANDROS. KERRICK MADE SURE THAT HIS DAUGHTER MELINDA WAS TAKEN CARE OF. NOT KNOWNING EVERYTHING THEY WEREN'T TELLING HIM, KERRICK WAS ONLY 23 WHEN HE DIED. MELINDA WAS 2 YEARS OLD WHEN SHE LOST HER FATHER". Answered Lia who glared at her-adopted father in the face-meaning jacob.

Kerrick and Melinda peered at each other in the face. They were shocked of the news.

"WHY. DIDN'T DOREEN TELL ME?"Asked Kerrick who was confused in why Doreen didn't tell him she was pregnant at the time.

"YOU WERE ALREADY ENGAGED TO GEOGRIA, MELINDA'S MOTHER AT THE TIME. SO MELINDA LIVED WITH MY PARENTS, UNTIL THEIR DEATH. BUT, WE WERE BOTH SENT AWAY WITH DIFFERENT PEOPLE."Answered Lia angrily

Suddenly, with all of her powers, Lia killed Jacob, who disappeared into dust.


	12. Chapter 12

Memories Not Forgotten:Part III

Lia used most of her fire element power on Jacob. Freeing those he had murdered in the past life. Some of the rangers were confused a little. They were shocked, and stood there watching everyone.

The astro rangers were speechless of course. Now that they knew the truth now, of Cara-Meaning Lia's birth parents.

Melinda was shocked of course, knowning all of this new information.

Kerrick walks toward Ryan the silver lightspeed rescue ranger.

"I wanted to thank you in watching my daughter for a short while. But I'm needed somewhere else now"said Kerrick face toward Ryan and the others.

"Where are you going? Don't you see Lia brought you back to life"said Tommy.

Kerrick turns toward the others in the face. Meaning his fellow-first astro teammates.

"Yes. But I was only brought back to life for a short period of time"answered Kerrick trying to inform them. That he wasn't going to be living on earth anymore, but be watching from above with his wife-Geogia who was waiting for him.

Melinda snaps out of her trance, and overheard what her father said to everyone else. She wraps her arm around his waist.

"NO. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE"Cried Melinda.

Kerrick gently put his hands on Melinda's arms.

"Honey. I don't have a choice. Besides your mother is waiting with the other elders"answered Kerrick

Melinda crying of course.

"NO. I won't let you leave me again"screamed Melinda who has her face against Kerrick's chest.

Kerrick said something out loud.

"Melinda, You shall always be in my heart. But there is someone waiting to adopted you as their daughter"said Kerrick peering at Ryan in the face.

"Who?"asked Daisy wondering

Lia has collapsed using too much of her fire element. She was not resting her form in Andros arms. She spoke up and said something out loud.

"Ryan Mitchell of Lightspeed Rescue wants to adopt you Melinda"answered Lia who was in Andros arms. She was still in her ranger form, as for her team mates they were back into their normal clothes.

"Ok. I can live with that"said Melinda still not happy that her father was leaving her.

Kerrick gently puts Melinda down, near Ryan of course. Walks toward his first astro teammates in the face.

"Andros, Karone and Zhane. Thanks for looking out for my daughter". "Andros, Lia is now your daughter by blood"answered Kerrick about to disappear into thin air.

When some people came out of the mist.

"Kerrick. We elders decided that you are needed here on earth with your family and friends"said Lukas peering Kerrick in the face.

"How? What about Georgia what does she think of this"said Kerrick wondering.

Georgia steps out behind the other elders.

"Kerrick. Please, Melinda still needs you right now"said Geogia placing her hand on Kerrick's shoulders.

"Kerrick. Since you were 23 years old when you die. You shall still be some what related to Melinda in some different matter"said Karen.

"Ok. What age is Kerrick going to be?"asked Vida wondering.

"Kerrick. Your age is only to be 16 years old now. Instead of being 23 years now"answered Sasha.

"Your last name shall be Kerrick Flanigan Mitchell, since you will be underage"."Ryan Mitchell will gain custody of Melinda and you. Until you are of age to take care of your daughter"answered Lukas.

Kerrick, Melinda and Ryan were speechless.

"But. How can that happen?"asked Eric wondering.

"We weren't the only ones that decided that you remain here on earth"said Karen who points to Lia-who fell asleep in Andros arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Kerrick:Part I

"We aren't the only ones, who decided that you should stay here for the time being"said Karen who points to Lia sleeping in Andros arms.

Kerrick is speechless of course. Melinda is leaning into her father, at moment, stares at her mother in the face.

Georgia knelt down near her daughter's form.

"Melinda. I shall always watch over you. Right now you have a family that can raise you"answered Geogia knowing she would have to leave soon. Peers at Kerrick, whose appearance change a little bit. Due to the powers that the other elders and Lia used on him.

Melinda nods her head, since she was leaning against Kerrick and Ryan now.

The other elders, walked over to Lia's form in Andros arms sleeping. Ashley was standing next to him.

"Andros. Thanks for looking after the chosen one for many years"said Karen peering at the first red astro ranger in the face.

Andros nods his head.

"Can you tell us how, Lia changed into a two year old?"asked Cassie wondering.

Elders peered at each other in the face.

"All we know is that, your daughter's body will change later in the future"answered Lukas peering at the guardians in the face-Meaning the 10 male rangers who were chosen to become Cara's family.

"We aren't sure, how it happen"said Geogia hugging Zhane and Karone around the neck.

The Elders disappear into thin air.

The guardians, plus the astro rangers, Kerrick stared at the ashes of the mansion that was standing a couple hours before.

"Wow. I didn't know Cara was this powerful"exclaimed Ashley shocked at the site in front of them.

Andros felt, Lia stirring from falling asleep in his arms. For using too much fire element.

"We should head home"said Destiny who was leaning against her brother-RJ who ended up going to Eltar.

6 hours later, everyone went different ways when they arrived back on earth. Andros still had Lia in his arms, who was still asleep of course in his arms.

"Where. Are we going to put Lia?"asked Cassie wondering. Since she was the one who held onto Lia when she was born.

"We aren't going to put her in Cara's room right?"asked Connor who ended up getting smack.

Ryan ended up staying at the mansion for the time being. He really didn't have the heart to break Melinda away from her friends and team mates from KO-35. Since, Melinda was spending some time with her new-brother-Kerrick-meaning her father-in a different form. In her bedroom at the moment, she ended up having a trantum on the way back from Eltar.

Kerrick ended up being the one to carry his new-found sister-meaning daughter to her bedroom upstairs. Staying with her for the time being.

Destiny was slipping some tea.

"Put. Lia in my bed for now. It's big enough for the two of us"answered Destiny glaring at the adults in the face.

"Then. Andrew, Joseph and I can move some things from Cara's bedroom"answered Kyle speaking out loud.

Everyone glares at him in the face.

Lia opens her eyes, even in her deep sleep, could hear everyone talking.

"NO. Keep my stuff in the bedroom"answered Lia who layed her head back down on Andros shoulders.

"Your stuff. It's not your stuff"said Carlos.

Lia glares at the black astro ranger in the face. She stands up from Andros lap, who at the moment was sitting in the living room area.

Mack who was next to Andros, put his hand on Lia waist incase she fell to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Asia:Part I

Sorry! If I didn't mention much about the others members of the jungle fury team.

Lia had given everyone on the element ranger team off for a couple days. From the trip from Eltar, Lia was still a little weak from using too much of her fire element powers on destorying her old home on eltar.

Asia, Destiny, Casey, RJ and Lily went home to the jungle fury headquarters. RJ wanted to make sure nothing happens to the pizza parlor, due to the fact that the rest of the jungle fury rangers were staying there.

Lia ended up going with them, she wanted to see the place. Amy, Jimmy, Melinda, Ryan, Kerrick, Karone-since she wanted her brother to spend some time with his friends and wife. Leo, Mike-who was visiting his brother and nephew ended up going too. Courtney, Rain and their parents ended up going, on the way to blue bay harbor for awhile with their kids.

Theo, Dominick who was being a little lazy, who sitting at the counter reading a book, with his legs sitting there. Fran, Jared and Camille were in the kitchen making pizzas for the company.

"Dominick. Aren't you going to help?"said Theo who glares up from the register.

Dominick peers up from his book.

"What's the point? RJ not here"said Dominick pointing it out.

"Whose not here?"asked a voice.

Dominick jumps from where he is sitting.

Camille, Fran and Jared come out of the kitchen, when they heard voices being heard.

"Aisa and Destiny welcome back"said Fran racing toward the two girls with hugs. Since she hasn't seen Destiny, because she just disappeared out of thin air. As for Asia, she understood because her goddaughter was chosen to be a ranger.

"The pizzas are in the oven right now"said Jared, glaring at some of the kids.

Camille goes over to where Lia is at the moment. Since Lia was Hunter's arms. Besides having Andros holding onto her, she likes Hunter holding her for safety reasons.

Courtney didn't mind that her father-Hunter was holding onto Lia form.

"Who is this cute girl? Hunter, Don't tell me you have another child"said Camille smiling at Lia.

"Dominick. Where are your manners. Aren't you going to take everyone drinks orders?"answered Destiny glaring at the white rino ranger in the face.

Dominick, mouth was wide open with surprise in seeing alot of the rangers.

Asia goes gets the drinks, because Dominick was being rude to their friends.

"Fran, Jared, Camille, Dominick and Theo this is Lia. She is the daughter to Andros and Ashley"answered Courtney telling the rest of the jungle fury rangers in the face.

"Wait a minute the last time we met everyone at the reunion. Ashley and Andros didn't have a kid"exclaimed Theo who was getting plates and etc for their guests.

Destiny, Asia and the others glared at each other in the face.

"Uh. There are some things we should inform you about"said Karone, who is sitting next to Hunter in the meantime.

"Ok"answered Fran.

"Cara died, saving Ashley life while she was giving birth a couple weeks ago"said Melinda sitting between Ryan-her adopted father and brother-meaning her father-Kerrick at one of the tables.

Jungle Fury Rangers, peered at each other-meaning those who didn't know.

"Who are you?"asked Dominick wondering

"Melinda Flanigan Mitchell of KO-35, been friends with Cara since she was taken away from her home planet"answered Melinda.

"Kerrick Flanigan Mitchell of KO-35, been friends with Andros, Karone and Zhane"answered Kerrick telling them of course.

"What do you mean Cara saved Ashley life?"asked Lily not knowing everything that happen.

Aisa stares at her mother in the face.

"Cara, when she was born on KO-35. She had to refill her destiny, by giving the element powers to some of the kids"answered Leo beaming since his son was chosen.

"But. She was told that Ashley would die, by giving birth to Andros child"answered Andrew telling them.

"So instead of Ashley dying in birth, Cara used her gift by saving Ashley's life during the process"answered Kerrick who was told in what happen to Cara.

"Also being reborn into Lia body, by having all of the old memories"said Rain.

Theo, Jared, Camille and Dominick were shocked of the news.

"Why. Didn't you call us for back-up?"asked Theo wondering.

"We didn't even get a chance to call anyone from the other teams"said Ryan informing the jungle fury rangers in the face.

RJ and Destiny were getting the pizzas from the oven.

A few minutes later, they were talking with each other. Telling stories of each other.

"So. Lily and Casey how did you end up being together?"asked Connor, earning a look from the ninja storm ranger team.

Lily and Casey were blushing a little.

"They got together, some what, after Dominick and Fran came back from their trip"answered Asia. Since she remembers that moment, of living with her adopted family members. Asia is also from the same code as the jungle fury rangers. Only her parents were killed.

Asia knew that Lily, Casey and Theo become rangers one day. She was sent shortly to Robert James-Wolf Master for some training, a little bit after her fellow cadets were chosen to become rangers. That's how Asia became a member of the jungle fury team. She would help Fran make do in the kitchen when the others had to fight battles against Camille and Jared.

"Cool"said Amy and a little sad, because her mother was dead of course.

"So. What about the rest of you kids, how did your parents meet?"said Dominick wondering

Amy wasn't quite sure what to say about that part.

Xander put his arm around his niece, Alexandra and Lauren just stared at the rino ranger in the face.

"My mother is dead, if that's what you mean?"answered Alexandra glaring at Dominick in the face.

"My parents are dead also, Mack is my adopted father"answered Lauren glaring at Dominick in the face.

"My mother is deceased, she was a great friend to my father Jason the first red ranger. I have 4 siblings"answered Joseph.

"Tori and Blake met by accident"answered Rain beaming at her family members in the face.

"My mother died in child birth"answered Amy leaning into her uncle.

"Is that what you wanted to know? Dominick"said Lia who was eating tiny pieces of pizza that Karone ended up cutting up for her niece.


	15. Chapter 15

Destiny:Part II

Destiny was eating her second pizza, went to get some water to drink with her food. She was thinking a moment, to herself. When Connor asked about her parents.

"So. Destiny what about your parents how did they meet?"said Connor the yellow ninja storm ranger was wondering.

Destiny peers up from drinking her water. RJ and the rest of the jungle fury rangers, noticed the way Destiny didn't really want to talk about her parents. It brought back memories of her mother, not being there for her daughter anymore.

Lia could feel something troubling her team mate. About the question of her parents, how they got together.

"Blake. Hit Connor would yeah"answered Lia who is back sitting on Mack's lap this time. Usually Hunter, Sky, Bridge, Mack and Andros are the only ones, she sits on their lap.

Tori was the one who ended up smacking Connor against his head. Connor turns toward the ninja storm rangers in the face.

Destiny get's up from the table, and walks toward the kitchen to the loft. Where the living quarters are.

"Nice going. Bonehead"said Asia following her cousin upstairs.

RJ goes to where his sister was sitting before at the table.

"Sorry. Talking about our parents isn't usually what we tell the anyone else"answered RJ sighing.

"Ok"answered Alexandra remembering that her mother was dead.

"RJ and Destiny father is a master"answered Theo telling the others in the face.

"Our mother had the leopard spirit, which passed onto my sister-Destiny"."My mother was that temple, when she met our father there"answered RJ telling the others.

"What about your father? Is he dead"said Will the black operation overdrive ranger was wondering.

"Yes. Master Finn is alive. But my sister doesn't want anything to do with him"answered RJ getting up from the table. To go check on Destiny to how she was doing at the moment.

Lia jumps from Mack's lap.

"Mr. James. Can I go see Destiny?"asked Lia wondering.

"Sure. The rest of you may come if you wish to see the living quarters"answered Lily worried about her daughter, and niece.

Few minutes later, most of them were upstairs seeing the living quarters of the jungle fury rangers home.

Destiny and Aisa were sitting in the middle of the room, upstairs living quarters.

Lia walks towards them of course, sits down near one of her fellow teammates.

"Destiny. Sorry about asking about your parents"said Connor who was told to apologize to Destiny about her parents.

Destiny shugs her shoulders.

"If your wondering how my parents met. It was at the academy where the masters train students-or I should say cubs to become protectors"."My mother had the leopard spirit, in which I didn't know was passed down to me, when she died of cancer-I was 4 years old"."I also don't really trust boys, since my ex-boyfriend tried to kill me with a knife"answered Destiny glaring at those in the face.

Those who were in the quarters were shocked of course of the new given to them.

"I know how Lia feels, when she had to face her adopted parents, that didn't love her". "I don't want anything to do with my father"answered Destiny getting up from where she was sitting.

Asia and Lia get up also from the floor.

"I looked up toward RJ, who promised he would be there to protect me"."But! He sort of broke that promise to protect me from certain things"answered Destiny heading toward her old bedroom in the loft.

RJ was sort of embarras of the news that Destiny had told everyone in the loft.

Lia leans into Hunter's legs and yawns a little. Hunter gently pick Lia up from the ground and held onto her.

"Thanks. For showing us your place. We need to get home to see the others"answered Hunter telling RJ for thanking them for pizza.

"Actually. It's late. So why you stay at our house"said Lauren telling Hunter who was holding onto Lia in his arms.

"Uh. You sure?"asked Karone worried.

"It's no problem we have alot of spare bedrooms in the mansion"answered Mack informing those in the loft.


	16. Chapter 16

Lauren:Part III

Lauren, Alexandra, Mystic Force Rangers, Ninja Storm Rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers ended up staying at Hartford Mansion. Since it was pretty late to return to the secret headquarters back in Angel Grove at the moment.

Karone let Ashley and Andros know where they were staying.

Lauren shows the rangers around the mansion of her home. Lia was fast asleep in Hunter's arms at the moment. Courtney didn't mind that her father was holding her old leader in his arms.

"Hunter. You can put Lia in here"said Lauren showing a guest bedroom. Which was painted with purple, yellow and red stripes in the room.

"Thanks"said Karone going next to her niece on the bed.

"I'm surprised Lia slept for the passed 4 hours at the moment"exclaimed Connor who got a glare from his team mates in the face.

"Connor. You're impossible"groaned Kira, Tori and Courtney glaring at the red dino thunder ranger in the face.

"Hunter. I can stay with Lia in here"said Karone peering at Hunter in the face.

Hunter not quite sure what to say at first.

"Hunter. I'm sure Karone can look after Lia for a couple hours"answered Will the black operation overdrive ranger. Who was eating an apple in his ahands.

"How can you eat? We just ate a whole lot of stuff back at jungle fury headquarters"exclaimed Amy shocked.

"Bye. Everyone, I'm going to do some homework"answered Alexandra leaving the rest of them behiind in the hallway.

"Homework! We haven't had school for at least 3 months"exclaimed Daisy since leaving KO-35 to live on earth with her teammates.

"You kids might not have homework, since leaving KO-35"answered Kerrick who came in with Melinda. Who ended up climbing onto the bed, that Lia was on.


	17. Chapter 17

Alexandra:Part IV

Alexandra was in her bedroom, busy on catching on some homework. She was thinking of what the others asked about their parents. Let's say she doesn't really remember anything about her mother. Xander didn't really talk about having anyone else in his life. So she didn't want to push him, into telling her, if there was something in his life. Besides his friends and team mates from the mystic force ranger team.

Usually when Alexandra stays at Lauren's house. Xander sometimes comes to stay at the place also.

Lauren was worried about Alexandra, comes into the room. That Alexandra shares with her sometimes. Both of them have another bedroom, they share with their parents, because of medical issues the girls have.

"Alexandra. How are you doing?"asked Lauren sitting on her bed in the room.

Alexandra peers up from doing some science homework.

"Lauren. Do you remember anything about your mother?"asked Alexandra wondering.

Lauren sighs, she was worried about this certain question from the others parents-meaning former rangers in the face.

"Not really. Mack said my mother didn't want me"answered Lauren who was told by Mack, that his ex-girlfriend didn't want their daughter period.

"Gee. Xander doesn't really talk about anyone else in his life"answered Alexandra sighing. Just finishing her last question on math.

Alexandra coming over to sit on the bed.

"Have you asked him?asked Lauren wondering

"No. Don't really want to push him into telling me"answered Alexandra

Lauren and Alexandra not knowing that their parents were listening to everything outside of the room.

Mack peers at Xander in the face.

"My guess you didn't tell Alexandra about her mother right?"asked Mack peering at the green mystic force in the face.

"No. I wasn't quite sure what to say to my daughter. About my ex-girlfriend cheating on me at the time"answered Xander-before he became a ranger.

"Lauren. Already knows that her mother didn't want her, after she was born"answered Mack peering into the room that the two girls shared together.

Xander sighs.

"I shall talk to Alexandra in what she wants to know about her mother"answered Xander sighing.

Alexandra and Lauren both looked up, when Xander and Mack come into the room together. Knowing that their parents overheard them talking about their parents.

Lauren knew by the look on Mack's face. That Xander wanted to talk to his daughter about something.

"Alexandra. I'm going to my other bedroom"answered Lauren-meaning the other bedroom, she shares with Mack of course.

Alexandra nods her head.

"Thanks"answered Alexandra

Lauren and Mack leave the room.

Xander sits down on the bed.

"Alexandra. What do you want to know about your mother?"asked Xander wondering.

"Everything"answered Alexandra wondering.

"Sorry. Katheleen your mother, my ex-girlfriend was cheating on me. Before I became a ranger"answered Xander.

"So. You aren't my father?"asked Alexandra wondering

"She was pregnant at the time with you. And didn't tell me, her fiance ended up telling me after you were born"answered Xander telling Alexandra.

Alexandra was speechless

"What happen to my mother?"asked Alexandra wanting to know about her mother.

"After you were born, Brad her fiance. Thought it would best that I raise you by myself"answered Xander

Alexandra was shocked

"Kathleen my mother. What happen to her?"asked Alexandra wanting to know.

"Your mother, was killed in an accident. That's all Kathleen family would tell didn't want anything to do with you"answered Xander.

"What about Brad?"asked Alexandra wondering.

"Sooner or later, I found that Brad was actually related to one of my friends"answered Xander telling his daughter this.

"Oh"answered Alexandra now knowing about her mother and everything.

Xander hugs his daughter around the shoulders.

Laren and Mack were in their bedroom they share together. Don't worry, they each have their own bedroom.

Mack kind of wondered what Lauren told Alexandra about her mother. Since he didn't hear everything that happen in the room.

"Lauren. What actually did you tell Alexandra about your mother?"asked Mack wondering what daughter said to her friend.

Lauren peers up from sliding underneath the covers of Mack's bed.

"That my mother didn't want me"answered Lauren-since her mother was like Alexandra's mother.

"Your mother was dying from a rare illness. Since her fiance's death at the time. She asked that I raised you as my daughter"answered Mack telling Luaren this.

"Ok. Then whose are my parents?"asked Lauren wondering.

"That would be me. Your mother was already pregnant at the time with you. Plus her fiance was killed in the line of duty"answered Mack

"Thanks. For telling me, Mack"answered Lauren yawning.


	18. Chapter 18

Mallory:Part V

Mallory was spending some time with her cousin, Bridge who was sitting with Jack, Sydney and Elizabeth, visiting their old headquarters of spd. Since Lia had given everyone some time to spend with their family members.

"So. Mallory what is like being a ranger?"asked Jack wondering.

Mallory staring at Jack, the former red ranger in the face.

"OK"Answered Mallory drinking some ice cold water. Since the former spd rangers were visiting one of their favorite places at New Tech City. Where their spd headquarters was at.

"Mallory. So are you really related to Bridge?"asked Kyle who ended up coming with the former spd rangers to their headquarters. Only because his father was busy at work, in Angel Grove. Kyle had a crush on Mallory.

"Yes. My dad is cousins on Bridge's father side of the family"answered Mallory taking a bite of her taco salad.

"Just wondering"answered Kyle peering at Mallory in the face.

Former spd rangers, noticed the way Kyle was peering at Mallory in a certain way of course.

"I wondered how the other kids are spending time with their family members?"asked Matthew ending up coming also. Since his father was away teaching a dance class some where else in the countey.

"Probably the same way, we are"answered Roxanne coming with them of course. Since her father-Billy was called away in the last minute.

Eating a tuna fish sandwich.

"I hope Melinda is ok"sighed Mallory getting up from the table and walking away from everyone at the table.

Everyone else saw Mallory getting up from the table, walking away from them of course.

Kyle about to get up, but Sydney and Elizabeth ended getting up instead.

"Us girls will go talk to Mallory"answered Elizabeth getting up from the table.

With Sydney following her closely behind.

Matthew saw the way his friend was staring at Mallory from leaving the table.

"Ok. Kyle what do you have in liking Mallory?"asked Jack who saw the way Kyle looked at Mallory in a certain way.

Kyle blushing a little.

"I kind of like her"answered Kyle amitting it out loud.

Bridge just nods his head a bit.

Sydney and Elizabeth-meaning Z found Mallory talking on her cell-phone.


	19. Chapter 19

Victoria:Part VI

Author's Note: Just thought those who read or write reviews back. That I'm giving information about the kids in this story. That way you aren't confused by reading the other stories.

Now! It's Victoria turned to talk about her past and problems.

Scott isn't really Victoria's real father by birth. Victoria was abandoned near their headquarters where they fight evil as rangers. Scott and the rest of the rpm rangers adopted her as a member of their family. This was several days, since Marcus died in battle against the evil robots. Victoria was the one who brought good faith in the rest of the team, especially Scott-in losing his older siblings. He blames in what happen to his older brother, not making it back alive.

Victoria knows she is found near their headquarters. I know I don't mention much about Flynn and Summers in any of my stories. But! In this series, they were killed. It was hard for Victoria, Since Summer was like a big sister, she never had. Flynn being a funny uncle, always been there, when

Scott couldn't be.

Victoria was at the headquarters, in Angel Grove. Peering at some pictures of most of the power rangers teams. Scott was at work, again. Ziggy and Dillion came into the back-yard, where Victoria was of course.

"Victoria. What are you doing?"asked Dillion wondering about his niece.

Victoria turns towards them in the face.

"Looking. At pictures of most of the generations of ranger teams"answered Victoria sighing.

Ziggy glares at Dillion in the face. They knew something must be bothering Victoria.

"Victoria. Something is bothering you"said Dillion who sits down next to his niece on the sofa on the patio.

Victoria not quite sure what to tell the green and black rpm rangers.

"Victoria. You can tell us anything right"said Ziggy a little worried.

Victoria stands up and faces them of course.

"Scott's a great dad"answered Victoria sighing.

"He's a great father to you"answered Ashley who didn't visit her old friends. She could ovearhear Victoria telling Ziggy and Dillion.

Ziggy, Dillion and Victoria, faced toward Ashley in the face.

"Are the other kids coming back soon?"asked Victoria wondering about her new friends she had made.

"No. Lia and some of the others decided to stay the night at Laura's home in San Angeles for the night". "Victoria. If you need any help later on in the future let us know"answered Ashley going back inside, to be with her husband, Andros who was watching something on the television in their bedroom.

Victoria is thinking a moment.

"Sort of want to know who my real parents are? Why they had to leave me behind"answered Victoria who stormed back in the mansion. Heading towards the garage.


	20. Chapter 20

Rain:Part VII

This Chapter is about Rain, daughter to Tori and Blake Bradley of the ninja storm ranger team.

Rain was worried how her cousin was takening the news, of her uncle spending time with Lia. Went to the bedroom, that she was sharing with Courtney, in the meantime.

Courtney didn't really mind that her father-Hunter was with Lia at the moment. She sighed to herself, reading a book inside the covers of her bed. The room she was sharing with Rain in the meantime.

Rain comes into the bedroom, sees Courtney reading a book in one of the beds.

"Courtney. How are you doing? Since Hunter has been spending more time with Lia now"said Rain sitting on the bed.

Courtney puts her book down on table top.

"Ok"answered Courtney sighing.

"Courtney. You aren't fine"answered Rain peering at Courtney in the face.

"Rain. There's nothing to talk about"answered Courtney facing away from her cousin and trying to fall asleep.

"Ok. Then"answered Rain slipping out of the room. To look for Hunter, Tori or Blake at the moment. Maybe one of them can talk to Courtney.

5 minutes later, Rain found the adults talking downstairs, all except Kerrick since they he was with Melinda and Lia in one of the guestrooms sleeping.

The former rangers, peered up when Rain came into the family room, downstairs area.

"Rain. Is something wrong?"asked Blake wondering what was wrong with his daughter.

Rain not sure what to say about her cousin to the former rangers at the moment.

"Uncle Hunter. I believe Courtney needs you right now"answered Rain glaring at the red crimson ranger in the face.

Hunter bolts up the stairs, towards his daughter rooms.

Rain sits down between her parents.

"Rain. Is something wrong with Courtney?"asked Tori wondering.

"I sense that she is being left out, because Lia been taking Hunter away from her". "Since the accident and all"answered Rain yawning a little.

Karone was a little shocked of the news. Decided to send a telepathic message through her brother-Andros. Since he and the others had decided to stay at Angel Grove in the mean time.

Andros heard his sister sending him some kind of important news,

"Karone. Is something wrong?"asked Andros worried about Karone and his new daughter-Lia at the moment.

"Something is up. Need you to come get Lia-NOW"answered Karone disappearing the message into thin air.

Andros gets up from the bed. Ashley was just coming upstairs to their bedroom they shared together.

"Andros. Where are you going?"asked Ashley

"Have to get Lia. Karone contacted me a short while ago"answered Andros.

"Sure. I will go downstairs and watch television"answered Ashley, knowing something was serious wrong with her daughter.

Andros kisses his wife, and teleports to the Hartford mansion quickly. He would have drove, but it would have taken alot longer to.


	21. Chapter 21

Courtney:Part VIII

Name:Courtney Bradley

Hair:Light Yellow

Eyes:Green

Age:15-I think.

Height:Unknown

Foods:Mexican and Ice Cream

Books:Mysteries

Father:Hunter Bradley

Color:Snow-White-

Karone had inform her brother to come to San Angeles to get Lia away from the others for awhile. So that Courtney could spend some time with Hunter. Since Rain had inform them about Courtney issues.

Rain was still with her parents in the family room area downstairs of the Hartford mansion. When lights came appearing in front of them. Everyone standing up, defending them selves incase something was wrong.

Lights disappearing shortly, revealing Andros standing there of course.

"Andros. What are you doing here?"asked Carter worried that something was wrong.

"Karone. Ask me to come get Lia"said Andros

Everyone faces toward Karone in the face.

"Andros. Lia is asleep upstairs with Melinda and Kerrick"answered Ryan telling Andros. Since Melinda had climbed in the same bed as Lia. Kerrick wanting to protect his daughter, in his new form.

Andros bolts upstairs quickly.

Few Minutes later, comes with Lia sleeping in his arms, with his jacket surrounding her form.

"Andros. Your more than welcome to stay here"answered Mack who came downstairs from checking on his daughter. Who fell asleep few minutes ago.

"Ashley is waiting for me back at the headquarters. Victoria was talking to Ziggy and Dillion about her past"answered Andros was holding onto his new found daughter-meaning Cara-who is now in Lia's 2 years old form.

That's when they heard a shout coming from upstairs

"Uh. Oh"answered Dustin

"That sounded like Courtney"answered Andrew who was drinking some orange juice from the kitchen.

Rain get's up slowly from the couch, she didn't want to get her cousin angry at her.

But it was too late, Courtney comes storming into the family room, very angry. Hunter right behind her of course, trying to get her to calm down a little.

"HOW DARE YOU. TELL HUNTER THAT I NEEDED HIM"Yelled Courtney

Rain faces toward her cousin in the face.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, YOUR HIDING YOUR EMOTIONS FROM YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS"."I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP OUT"Yelled Rain

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP"Yelled Courtney angrily.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU. COURTNEY. YOU NEED HUNTER RIGHT NOW. SINCE HE'S BEEN SPENDING MORE TIME WITH LIA"Yelled Rain angrily

"Girls. Your going to wake Lia up"answered Blake not happy what his daughter did.

Too late, Lia wakes up. Do to the noise being heard throughtout the room. She wasn't the only one who woke up.

Laura and Alexandra came into the room. They noticed Lia waking up do to the noise.

"Courtney and Rain. Shut UP"answered Laura angrily.

"There are other people in the house who are trying to get some sleep"answered Alexandra angrily.

"With your shouting at each other, You woke the 5 of us up"answered Melinda whose comes into the room. With Kerrick holding her in his arms.

Courtney and Rain glare at everyone in the face.

"Ryan. Can we go back with Andros and Lia?"asked Melinda wanting to leave this place.

Ryan nods his head. Melinda slowly falling asleep again in her father's arms.

Lia was slowly watching everything going on.

"If your going to yell at each other then. I don't want you here"answered Laura shocking those in the room. Laura walks toward Lia who is in Andros's arms.

"Sorry. Lia for the girls waking you up from her sleep. Let Alexandra and I know if you need you later"answered Laura heading back upstairs toward the bedroom. Alexandra follows Laura up the stairs.

Karone get's up.

"Thanks. For letting us stay for the time being"answered Karone turning toward Mack and the others in the face.


	22. Chapter 22

Courtney:Part Nine.

Melinda, Kerrick, Ryan, Karone, Andros and Lia leave the Hartford Mansion in a flash of lights. Well Ryan didn't go with them, because he drove his car to the mansion. So he drove it back to the secret headquarters.

Once they left, the others watched Laura go back upstairs to get some sleep. Since being woken up by Courtney and Rain.

"Girls. What do you have to say to yourself?" By waking the others up by your noise"said Xander not happy in what took place. Alexandra was in his arms, seeing she wasn't going to get any sleep in the mean time.

Mack had went back upstairs to check on Laura again.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO MY COUSIN. AND I'M SORRY SHE STARTED THIS SITUATION"."I'M GOING BACK TO THE HEADQUARTERS, DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH MY FAMILY ANYMORE"Answered Courtney angrily, storming out of the hartford mansion in a hurry.

Mack had returned from checking on his daughter in the mean time. He noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Courtney?"said Mack wondering.

"Heading back to the headquarters"answered Alexandra glaring at Rain in the face. Still sitting in Xander's arms.

"How is Courtney getting there? It's a long drive to Angel Grove"said Tori worried about the safety of her niece.

Ninja Storm Rangers peered at each other in the face.

"Come on we better go fine her"answered Hunter bolting out of the mansion.

"Mack. Thanks for letting us stay here in the mean time"answered Tori racing after Hunter. With Blake and Rain following them closely of course.


	23. Chapter 23

Andrew Corbrett:Part Ten

Anthony Corbrett was staying at the Jungle Fury Headquarters. While his cousin was staying at the Hartford Mansion with Laura Hartford and Alexandra Bly who often stayed at the mansion.

Andrew Corbrett father is Leo the red lost galaxy ranger, while Mike is Anthony son, who was made a ranger for KO-35 ranger team. Andrew was there when the fight started between Courtney and Rain Bradley. He was worried about Lia reaction to some of her team mates fighting against each other. Plus a little worried about Laura who had bolted up the stairs. After telling Courtney and Rain off at each other.

Andrew peered at the those who were in the living room downstairs of the mansion in San Angeles.

"Uncle Mack. Is Laura ok?"asked Amy wondering. She ended up staying with her friends. Nick stayed with his only daughter, since his wife's death.

Mack sitting down on the chair in the living room.

"Laura is upstairs in my room at the moment. She wanted to stay in there for the time being"answered Mack, covering his mouth from yawning a bit.

"We should all head to bed soon. We don't know what tomorrow will bring"exclaimed Andrew, reading some messages on the phone.

"Ok. Andrew who called?"asked Dustin since he ended up not looking for his friend's niece and daughter at the moment. Since he feel asleep not knowing that his team mates weren't in the living room.

"Anthony. My cousin just telling me that Kyle, Matthew and Jonathan are dueling against each other in something"answered Andrew getting up, heading toward one of the guestrooms upstairs.

Name:Andrew Corbrett

Age:Unknown Yet.

Father:Leo-Red

Mother:Unknown

Uncle:Mike

Color:Purple-Lightening

Movies:Action

Car:Porsche-Sorry! If I spelled that wrong.

Favorite Colors:Purple, Yellow, Green and Red

Height:4"8

Eyes:Blue

Hair:Light Brown


	24. Chapter 24

Anthony:Part XI

Name:Anthony Kendrix Corbrett

Father:Mike Corbrett

Color:KO-35-Blue

Age:Unknown yet

Cousins with Andrew Corbrett

Eyes:Green

Height:5"8

Anthony was staying at the jungle fury headquarters with Jonathan Myers, Kyle Desantoes and Joseph Scott. Andrew his cousin ended up going to the Hartford mansion to stay with the others. He knew that his cousn Andrew wanted to watch over Cara-new form.

He could hear everyone else in the living quarters, groaning. Meaning those who were still up and awake at the moment.

"Boys. Come on the rest of us have to get some sleep some time"groaned Asia glaring over at the boys, all except Anthony since he was busy on the cell-phone.

"Go ahead, we aren't making anyone wait"answered Kyle who had a crush on Mallory. Since the rest of the KO-35 kids were staying at the jungle fury rangers headquarters, minus Melinda since she refused to leave Lia side and her brother-meaning her father-Kerrick side at the moment.

"ENOUGH"Yelled Jimmy getting pretty tired of the 3 boys arguing with each other. Also noticed the look on the 3 boys glaring over at Mallory in the face.

Jimmy wasn't the only one who noticed the way the boys were looking at Mallory with interest. The Former B-Squad already knew about the crush that Kyle had on Mallory earlier.

"Why. Kyle, Jonathan and Joseph you have a secret crush on someone"exclaimed Daisy wondering.

"Yes"answered Joseph.

"Mine sharing it with us?"asked Lily wondering.

Kyle, Jonathan and Joseph looked at each other in the face

"I LIKE MALLORY WOODS"Answered Kyle

"SO DO I"Answered Jonathan

Both boys peering at joseph in the face.

"I LIKE ROXANNE CRANSTON"Answered Joseph since their parents were really good friends.

"What the rest of you boys?"asked RJ wondering.

"I LIKE MELINDA FLANIGAN"Spoke Jimmy being with Melinda most of her life at the academy.

Anthony knowing he probably wouldn't get Melinda as a girlfriend said.

"I LIKE ASIA RHODES"Spoke Anthony

Asia puts her arms around Anthony shoulders.

Jungle Fury Rangers stood up and said something.

"IF YOU HURT OUR NIECE IN ANYWAY. YOU HAVE US TO ANSWER TO"Answered Jared and Dominick answered

The females were more nicer

"JUST BE CAREFUL OK"Answered Camille and Lily speaking out loud.

"Anthony. Who were you speaking on the phone?"asked Destiny wondering

Since Destiny ended being woke up by the other kids arguing.

"Andrew. Mention that there was a fight between Courtney and Rain Bradley at the Hartford's Home". In which woke Lauren, Alexandra, Lia, Melinda and those who were sleeping"answered Anthony.


	25. Chapter 25

Amy Russell:Part Eleven.

Thinking of doing every kid in different chapters. That way you know a little bit more about their background. Like I mention before, Amy-mother is dead, yes-Madison, who died giving birth to her daughter.

Name:Amy Kristen Nicole Russell

Birth:January 16th.

Power:Earth-Green

Eyes:Blue

Hair:Light Brown

Height:4"8

Father:Prince Bowen-Nick Russell

Mother:Madison Rocca-Deceased

Hobbies:Reading and learning new things.

Friends:Alexandra Bly and Lauren Hartford, both who lost their moms.

Colors:White, Aqua, Green and Red of course

Books:Action/adventures and mysteries

Foods:Unknown yet

Amy was staying at the Hartford mansion, along with her father-Nick-the red mystic force. Alexandra and Lauren had awaken up due to the yelling between Courtney and Rain Bradley. Sat in her father's lap, watching what was taking place in the mean time. Saw, Lauren tell both the girls off, in waking Lia up from her sleep also Melinda and some other people in the mansion.

After Lia left with Andros, still in his arms. Karone, Melinda wanting to be closer to her friend, her father-Kerrick in his new form. Her adopted father Ryan Mitchell also leaving too. After they left, Courtney hurried out of the family room and outside of the mansion. Shortly followed by the ninja storm ranger team, all except Dustin, not knowing that his fellow team mates left.

Amy was sitting, still in her father's lap. Trying not to yawn.

Nick can sense his daughter's movements a little bit. Whispers something into her ear.

"Amy. Why don't I carry you upstairs to go back to sleep"said Nick whispering into his daughter's ear.

Xander noticed, Amy trying not to yawn a bit. Hears Amy say something to Nick.

"Nick. I don't want to be alone"answered Amy falling asleep in Nick's lap.

Some of the others, who were still at the mansion, watched Amy falling asleep in the red mystic force lap.

"Nick. Here put Amy on the couch in the meantime"answered Rose pointing to the couch she was sitting a moment before.

Nick get's up with Amy in his arms.

"It's ok. I'm thinking of heading to bed anyways"answered Nick heading toward the stairs. Toward one of the guestrooms, that Amy stays when visiting her friends.

"Man. Do I feel sorry for Amy"answered Will sighing.

Everyone else glaring at him in a funny way.

"Will. What are you talking about?"asked Chip wondering.

"How long has it been since Madison's death?"asked Will wondering

"Long time"answered Xander glaring at Will in the face.

Sorry! I didn't update anytime soon. The internet was down at my house.


	26. Chapter 26

Sonja Hart:

Sorry! Haven't been updating as much. Been busy at work, at the moment. I'm going to at least write about each kid in this story. Right now, Ashley is still alive at the moment. She will, maybe not be in the next sequel through. Lia at the moment is only 2 years old, she will never grow any taller than her team mates. She will remain at least 3"9 at the latest. Seeing I'm only 4"9 at my height, because I'm very short for my age-being 23 years old in my family.

Name:Sonja Hart

Mother-Kimberly Hart-First Pink Ranger

Father:Unknown Yet

Ranger Color:Orange.

Hair:Black-Braided

Eyes:Blue

Height:5"8.

Favorite Foods:Italian, Chinese anything new.

Favorite Colors:Purple, Yellow, Silver, Red, White, Aqua and Green

Friends:Good friends with Roxanne Cranston. Joseph Scott and the rest of the Scott's family members.

Sonja was with her mother Kimberly-visiting a friend's grave. Seeing that the first yellow ranger-Trini was killed many years ago.

"Mom. What was Trini like?"asked Sonja wondering. Since Kimberly really hasn't mention much who was on her first ranger team.

Kimberly peering up, at her daughter in the face.

"Sonja. There's something I should have told you long time ago"answered Kimberly sighing a moment to herself

Sonja sitting down on the bench.

"Mom. What ever you say to me. I shall still love you no matter what"answered Sonja peering at Kimberly in the face.

"Sonja. You do know your adopted right?"asked Kimberly peering at Sonja in the face.

"Yeah. Ellen and the others told me by accident 2 years ago"answered Sonja telling Kimberly of course.

"But. How would they know? Your mother only told Billy and me about it"answered Kimberly shocked of course.

"Mom. They can tell we look different"answered Sonja hugging Kimberly around the shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I never mention that"said Kimberly not finishing her words

"That Trini is my mom. It's ok"answered Sonja.


	27. Chapter 27

Background Information

Lia-Fire-Red-Age 2 at the moment. Don't worry she won't grow any taller than her friends who are taller than her. She will remain at least 10 years old through throughout the next sequel. But! Ashley will probably die in the next sequel.

Destiny james-Silver-Water-Brother is Robert James who is ranger master. Owns the Jungle Karma Pizza in Ocean Bluff. She is currently the commanding leader, due to the fact Lia is only small for her age.

Andrew Corbrett-Purple-Lightening-Father is Leo-the red lost galaxy ranger. He has a cousin who is a ranger for the KO-35 ranger team. He likes one of his friends who is a female.

Joseph Scott-Yellow-Thunder-Father is Jason Scott the first red ranger. Joseph has older siblings in his family.

Amy Russell-Green-Earth-Father is Nick-Red Mystic Force Ranger. Mother was Madison but she died, giving birth to her daughter. Nick and Amy live with Cara's-I mean Lia new form-at her secert headquarters. Amy is good friends with Lauren and Alexandra daughters of Mack Hartford and Xander Bly.

Rain Bradley-Blue-Ice-Parents-Tori Hanson and Blake Bradley.

Victoria Truman-Grey-Wind-Adopted-Father is Scott-the red rpm power ranger.

Courtney Bradley-White-Snow-Parent-Hunter Bradley.

Jonathon Myers-Green-Allie-Parent-Eric Myers

Kathy Collins-Yellow-Allie-Parent-Wesley Collins

Asia Rhodes-Adopted-White-Casey and Lily

Kyle Desantoes-Pink-Parent-Rocky

Matthew Taylor-Purple-Zack

Roxanne Cranston-Red-Billy

Sonja Hart-Orange-Kimberly-first pink ranger

Alexandra Bly-Father is Xander Bly the green mystic force ranger

Lauren Hartford-Father is Mack Hartford the red operation overdrive ranger.

Melinda Flanigan-KO-35-Aqua-Father:Kerrick-1st space ranger.

Jimmy Brushman-Yellow

Anthony Corbrett-Blue

Daisy Richmond-Green

Mallory Woods-Purple


	28. Chapter 28

First Space Ranger Team:

Hey! Wanted to wish everyone a happy vacation with their family members. Just wanted to let you know who was in the first space ranger. Meaning It's a team that I made up, since we don't know who was on the space ranger team in the television series.

Kerrick Flanagan-Blue-New Body now-16 Years-As Ryan Mitchell's adopted son.

Paula Woods-Pink-deceased-Mallory's mother.

Karen Peters-Green-deceased

Stephanie Richmond-Yellow-Deceased-Daisy's birth mother.

Thanks! For reviewing back to soon.

Let me know which female ranger should die next in the new story.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note:

HEY! EVERYONE WHO BEEN READING THIS 3RD STORY TO HEAVEN'S LIGHT, NEW ADDITIONS AND LOSING. THE NEXT SEQUEL IS CALLED LIFE AND DEATH. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY READING THE NEW STORY, COMING UP SOON. HAVE TO FINISH MY OTHER POWER RANGERS STORIES, FIRST.

I THINK THE ONLY FEMALE RANGER THAT WILL DIE-WILL BE ASHLEY. SORRY! FOR THOSE WHO LOVE-THE YELLOW ASTRO RANGER. LIA WILL BE 7YEARS OLD IN THE NEW STORY. SHE WILL NEVER GROW ANY TALLER THAN-4"8 AT THE MOMENT. WHO DO THINK THE GIRLS-MEANING MELINDA, ASISA, COURTNEY, RAIN, AMY, VICTORIA, DESTINY, DAISY END UP WITH? LET ME KNOW OK.

KIMBERLY FINALLY TOLD SONJA THAT SHE WAS ADOPTED. HER MOTHER WAS THE FORMER-FIRST YELLOW RANGER ON THE MIGHTY MORPHIN RANGER TEAM. WHO KNOWS-WHO THE FATHER IS YET!

YES! THERE SHALL BE NEW PEOPLE POPPING UP IN THE NEW SEQUEL SOON, I HOPE.

THANKS! FOR REVIEWING THIS 3RD STORY. BUT IT IS TIME TO END THIS STORY.

WILL VICTORIA EVER FOUND OUT WHERE SHE COMES FROM. WILL COURTNEY EVER FORGIVE HER FAMILY MEMBERS.

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, ASIA IS ADOPTED-HER FATHER IS CASEY RHODES THE RED JUNGLE FURY RANGER. LILY AND CASEY-DECIDED THAT IN THE BEGINNING OF MY FIRST STORY, THEY AREN'T ENGAGED TO EACH OTHER ANYMORE. THEY BEEN MARRIED AT LEAST 8 MONTHS NOW, WHEN THEY CAME MASTERS.


End file.
